Puck - Lauren Beziehung
Die Puck-Lauren Beziehung auch genannt''' Luck oder '''Pizes, ist eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Lauren Zizes und Noah Puckerman. Überblick Puck verbrachte 24 Stunden in einem Dixi-Klo und Lauren hat ihn gerettet. Er dachte sie sei ein Engel. So hatte Puck das zwölfte Mitglied für die New Directions gesucht und gefunden, da Kurt auf die Dalton Academy gewechselt ist. Sie stimmt der ganzen Sache nur zu, wenn sie Cadbury Creme Eggs und "sieben Minuten im Himmel" mit ihm bekommt. Sie nennt ihn einen schlechten Küsser, aber eigentlich mag sie ihn, weil sie dachte, er sei Mischling. In''' Silly Love Songs verrät Puck, dass er in Lauren Zizes verliebt ist. Staffel Zwei Ungeküsst Lauren ist bei der Performance von Puck und Artie zu sehen, sie legt ihnen Geld in Pucks Gitarren Tasche. Neue Welten Puck hat den Auftrag, ein neues Mitglied für die New Directions zufinden. Doch seine Versuche scheitern und er wird von seinen Football kamaraden in ein Dixi Klo geperrt. Er verbrachte kurz darauf 24 Stunden darin, bis Lauren Zizes ihn daraus holt. Er dachte sie, sei ein Engel. Jedoch stimmte sie der Sache nur zu, weil sie die Cadbury Creme Eggs und ihre "sieben Minuten im Himmel" mit ihm haben möchte. Ihr Kuss dauert jedoch nur 3 Minuten, da sie meint, dass Puck ein schlechter Küsser sei, doch sie hält ihr Wort und teretten den New Directions bei. Sie ist bei der performen von Dog Days Are Over dabei. Sie und Puck tanzen auf einer sehr freundlichen Art und Weise miteinander. Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat Als Lauren auf dem Knie von Santa sitzt, fragt sie diesen nach Pucks Liebe, und meint, dass "Puck" ein "Fuchs" sei. '''Silly Love Songs thumb|Lauren & Puck in sieben Minuten im Himmel-Kuss.Puck sitzt im Unterricht und beobachtet Lauren dabei, wie sie die Süßigkeiten isst, die er ihr geschenkt hat. Lauren droht Puck damit, ihn zu verprügeln, sollte er sie noch mal anstarren. Doch Puck hat sich schon in Lauren verliebt, weil sie wohl das einzige Mädchen ist, das er nicht haben kann. Lauren möchte die Dinge mit Puck klären. Er will jedoch mit ihr am Valentinstag ausgehen, doch sie lässt sich nicht so einfach darauf ein. Er muss ihr schon etwas bieten können. Puck singt mit Hilfe der anderen Jungs für Lauren das Lied Fat Bottomed Girls von Queen. Alle haben Spaß daran, doch Lauren ist von der Performance überhaupt nicht angetan, sie ist eher beleidigt. Puck trifft sich mit Lauren in der Bibliothek. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie so mag, wie sie ist, und kniet danach nieder, um sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Lauren stimmt schließlich zu. Puck wird von Lauren bei ihrem Date sitzen gelassen. Puck spricht Lauren darauf an, warum sie ihn versetzt habe. Sie mag Puck, doch sie ist nicht jemand, der mit sich spielen lässt. Wenn er sie wirklich gern hat, dann müssen die beiden es langsam angehen. Puck willigt ein und sie verabreden sich erstmal als Freunde für den Valentinstag. 'Comeback' Puck überredet Lauren, dass sie auch ein Lied zeigt für die New Directions. Puck gibt ihr den Tip alle in Unterwäsche vorzustellen, weil sie nervös ist. So performt sie'' I Know What Boys Like. 'Blame It On The Alcohol' Man kann sehen, wie die beiden sich bei der Performance von Blaine und Rachel mit dem Song Don't You Want Me, aneinander kuscheln. 'Sexy' thumb|left|Puck schaut glücklich, nachdem Kuss mit Lauren.Lauren und Puck haben vorgehabt ein Sexvideo zu drehen und damit groß raus zukommen aber Holly geht dazwischen und sagt, dass ihr Versuch nicht klappte und, da Lauren und Puck Minderjährig sind, es auch nich legal sei. Bei dem Lied ''Landslide legt Luaren ihren Kopf auf die Schulter von Puck und sie lächeln sich auch gegenseitig an. Später im Zölibat Club sagt Puck, dass er Lauren liebt. Später küsst sie ihn und lässt ihn dann stehen und geht. Puck schaut ihr glücklich hinterher. 'Original Song' Puck singt Big Ass Heart als Entschuligung für Lauren, weil er damals am Valentinstag, dass falsche Lied gesungen hatte und sie somiet verletzte. Später kann man die beiden bei der Perfromance von'' Loser Like Me'' sehen. 'Born This Way' Lauren will Abschlussballkönigen werden. Puck hilft ihr dabei und sagt "Baby I'll help you get that crown and I'll be your King" (dt. Baby, ich helfe dir dabei die Krone zu bekommen und ich werde dein König). Später sind beide bei der performen von'' Born This Way (Song) dabei und auf den T-Shirt von den beiden steht: Puck (Stupid with Pfeil nach unten) und bei Lauren (Bad Attidute). 'Rumours' Es wird bekannt das ihr Beziehungsname ''Pizes ist. 'Prom Queen' Jacob interviewt Puck und fragt wer die Hosen in der Beziehung an hat. Jedoch gewinnen die beiden nicht das Rennen zur Prom King und Queen. Später machen die beiden noch zusammen ein Abschlussballfoto und tanzen während des Balls zusammen. [[New York|'New York']] thumb|Pizes in NYDie beiden sitzen an einer Bar im Hotel. Puck versucht sich einen Cocktail zu bestellen. Jedoch kommt Mr. Schue und nimmt die beiden mit. Später sind die beiden bei der Perfromance von'' Light Up The World'' dabei. Er meint auch, dass Finn um Rachel kämpfen soll und dies ohne eine Spur von Eifersucht, wodurch man annehmen kann, dass er keinerlei Gefühle für Rachel mehr hat und Lauren wirklich liebt. Staffel Drei 'The Purple Piano Project' In einem Flashback von Puck ist zu sehen, wie Lauren sich von ihm trennt. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass ihre Beziehung sehr schön war und sie die Zeit mit Puck genossen hat, aber es ist nicht der Platz, wo sie hingehört. Sie will, dass Puck nicht traurig darüber ist, jedoch findet er es traurig, dass sie nun weg ist. Kategorie:Beziehungen